<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barbie Nik by Tempest_hellfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353643">Barbie Nik</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest_hellfire/pseuds/Tempest_hellfire'>Tempest_hellfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Echo World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest_hellfire/pseuds/Tempest_hellfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kat is out and Nik has booze ready to drink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Barbie Nik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys welcome to my first slice of life, not only that but first fic ever. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went shopping, nothing too time consuming, just groceries after the shop closed. Whatever could<br/>
happen in that short amount of a time doesn’t matter, so I took the liberty to shop for a few other<br/>
things while I was out. I may have taken a little longer than anticipated. But I wasn’t worried until I get<br/>
the text from Nik.<br/>
“Heeeyy kitty kat gho shopping at the liqwour stoire too.”<br/>
That took about twice as long to decipher as it should have. Shaking my head I headed to the liquor<br/>
store, my favorite place to be when stuck looking like an 18 year old for the rest of eternity. How much<br/>
had he already drank to be texting that badly? I mean how old was he, what kind of tolerance does<br/>
someone that old even have! As always it was a fight at the cash register, they wanted to make sure my<br/>
id was real; everyone always thought I was younger that I was. I mean that was typical of someone of<br/>
my kind but that didn’t mean they had to be downright rude about it. Either way I walked out with what<br/>
I, I mean Nik wanted, two bottles of Jack and a bottle of rum.<br/>
I walked in through the back because I didn’t want to go through the shop and disturb the peace that fell<br/>
on that storefront after hours, once the hum of tattoo guns was long silenced; Nik and I had even taken<br/>
care of the cleaning after the others left. The eerie silence made me pause for a moment and made me<br/>
even more glad that we had tomorrow to rest. It had been a long time coming, and had to be at least<br/>
partly why Nik was already drinking. Fiddling with the right key at the door I took a moments pause<br/>
before smothering a laugh with teeth on my bottom lip.</p>
<p>I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world<br/>
Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br/>
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<br/>
Imagination, life is your creation</p>
<p>Ok this was too good, that couldn’t, just couldn’t be the song I was hearing playing over our radio. Shut<br/>
up and call me a goddess, it was Barbie girl blasting through our apartment. Walking in, the bags hit the<br/>
floor in a rush, I was lucky to catch the bottles and set them on the counter in relative silence. Nik, was<br/>
in the kitchen with an apron on, kiss the cook written across his abs, wait… yup just the apron was on<br/>
that fit form, barley covering the tattoos that covered him in varying degrees of fading grey.</p>
<p>I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world<br/>
Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br/>
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<br/>
Imagination, life is your creation</p>
<p>Laughter threatened to blow my cover as I watched the scene in front of me. The makings of a BLT were<br/>
on the counter, and from the smell the bacon had just finished cooking. Nik was alternating between<br/>
putting mayo on the toast he made and using the knife to continue singing Barbie girl. Our dining table<br/>
had two empty bottles. That answered my question on how drunk Nik had gotten if his actions hadn’t<br/>
already told me that.<br/>
I laughed to hard this time and Nik grinned from ear to ear those piercing blue eyes swimming a little as<br/>
he caught me watching him. “Like what you see Kitty Kat?” he smirked as sashayed over to me singing<br/>
the next part of Barbie girl. Taking this moment to laugh even harder, I realized he had been singing<br/>
Barbie’s part of the song the entire time, as if I had needed any more proof as to how drunk he had<br/>
gotten. This was too good, so I pulled out my phone to start recording, future blackmail for sure.</p>
<p>I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world<br/>
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly<br/>
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink<br/>
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky<br/>
You can touch<br/>
You can play<br/>
If you say "I'm always yours"<br/>
Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ah ah ah yeah)<br/>
Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ooh oh, ooh oh)<br/>
Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ah ah ah yeah)<br/>
Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ooh oh, ooh oh)<br/>
I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world<br/>
Life in plastic, it's fantastic</p>
<p>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<br/>
Imagination, life is your creation</p>
<p>“Come on Kitty Kat, kiss your Barbie” Nik tried to combine the saying on his apron with the song playing<br/>
in the background. At this point it was surprising that I was keeping myself upright at all with how hard I<br/>
was laughing. There was no way this video was going to turn out to be anything with how much my hand<br/>
shook. Nik took it all in stride and kissed the top of my head before going back to making his BLT<br/>
sandwiches, yes plural.</p>
<p>Oh, I'm having so much fun!<br/>
Well, Barbie, we are just getting started<br/>
Oh, I love you, Ken</p>
<p>It took a minute or two after the song ended for me to finally ask, “Where and when did you get that<br/>
apron?”<br/>
Nick took a moment and adjusted the apron a little. “Well kitty Kat I couldn’t’ exactly make bacon<br/>
without an apron, the grease stings!” He turned away from me, the shot of his ass giving me a clear idea<br/>
of what exactly he was protecting before I burst into another fit of laughter, I would have to crop that<br/>
shot out of my black mail for sure, that sight was for me only.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>